Freedom
by DeathStryke14
Summary: 3 new mutants arrive at the Institute on the run from a governement team out to kill them. Their powers pose a threat to all mutant and man kind if in the wrong hands. All they want is to live out in the open and not on the run. This may seem haywire due to me writing this from the top of my head. I apologize for it being haywire. Please review and give me feed back on the story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own X men Evolution or its characters. I only own the 3 OC's. This will mostly be AU and the characters will be OC. I changed Sultana's age from 15 to 9. If it's confusing then I'm sorry. I rewrote most of my story and changed her age to match it up to the revised version.

**Bayville, New York**

"Cerebro has detected a mutant in Romania. Logan and Rogue will fly out tomorrow to retrieve them" Xavier informed Ororo.

"It is Rogue's turn to recruit?" Ororo sipped her coffee and smiled. "They are all maturing quiet fast"

"Rogue is the most mature out of her class. Kitty is not far behind" Xavier replied. "Soon Rogue will be able to lead her own team"

"That is good"

**Carpathian Mountain Range near Bacau, Romania**

"_Hang on Mekare! We are almost there!"_ A huge black wolf raced alongside a smaller brown wolf.

"_I contacted the nearest one. The said to take her to the town hall and prepare to fly out of the country" _the brown wolf informed. She glanced at the red haired girl on the black wolf's back and sighed. _"She is fading fast, Alexei. Do you have any idea who this Xavier is? Can we trust him?"_

"_He is known to help mutants when they ask. His mansion can keep us safe for the time being. We just have to get there" _Alexei replied. _"Can you talk to her telepathically, Sultana?"_

"_She is very tired. Her powers are preventing her from dying but they can only hold off death for so long" _Sultana reported, adjusting the small bag that was hanging from her mouth. They stopped running as they reached the edge of town. _"The Council members have a private jet waiting for us at the airport. That is all they can do for us"_

"_That is enough"_ He ran to the airstrip and stopped. _"Get into the plane"_

"_Ok"_ Sultana shifted into her human form and grabbed her change of clothes from the bag. She threw his clothes at his feet and grabbed at Mekare.

"I can't get her off of you! You're too tall!" She took a step back and held her hands out in front of her. "I'm going to try to levitate her off of you. Just stay still"

"_Hurry then"_

Sultana closed her eyes and concentrated, summoning the power of telekinesis. Immediately Mekare started floating up in to the air. She carefully brought her hands down, watching Mekare's limp body floating down towards her. Alexei shifted into his human form and slipped his change of clothes on.

"Go tell the pilot to get ready to take off. I'll get Mekare into the plane" He slid his arms around Mekare's body and started walking over to the plane.

"What do we do about the group?" She ran up the steps and turned around. "What if they find her?"

"We'll be safe for a while at the Xavier Institute" He followed her up the stairs and went to lay Mekare down. He checked her wound and cursed. "We have to take off now. She is bleeding through the bandages again"

Sultana nodded her head and went to tell the pilot to take off. _Please hold on Mekare._


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to add Emma Frost in my story and she will be like a rival to Jean. Scott, Jean and Emma are all 19, the rest of the X men characters are about 14-17 with the exception being Jamie, who will be 12. I don't know the exact ages from the show so I made them up for my story.

**Bayville, New York**

"Professor? Rogue and Logan want to know what flight they are taking" Jean asked.

"They will be taking the 6:00 o'clock flight. That gives them an hour to pack"

"I'll tell them that"

"Jean, how has your training with Emma been going?" Xavier asked.

"Good. She said I reached another level today" Jean shifted uncomfortable. "When can I start working with you again?"

"Is everything ok between you and Emma?"

"It's fine. I just know you more than her"

"I thought you would feel more comfortable with a female telepath teaching you" Xavier opened his files and started going over them. "She is the same age as you but she is well experienced with her telepathy"

"I know she's good but I'm not exactly trusting of her yet"

"I can take over the sessions from now on if that makes you feel more comfortable"

"Thank you Professor" Jean closed the door behind, looking for Logan.

"Professor!" Kitty burst through the door in a panic. "There are 3 mutants outside of the gates and one of them is seriously injured!"

"Where is Ororo and Hank?" Xavier wheeled himself over to the frantic girl and touched her arm. "Did you tell anyone about them?"

"I told Kurt to go let them in. He teleported out to the gates and I decided to come get you"

"Calm down Kitty and go help Kurt. I'll alert Hank and tell him to help with the injured one"

"Ok Professor" Kitty ran out of the office as fast as she could.

"_Hank you have to get up here quickly. Kitty said that there is an injured mutant outside of the gates. I need you to hurry and tend to the injured"_

"_I'm on my way Charles"_

Rogue was packing her bags when she heard a bunch of yelling. She left her room to see all of the students running out the front door.

"Hey Piotr. What's going on?" She ran down the stairs to catch up with the tall Russian.

"Kitty found 3 mutants outside the gates. She said one of them was injured" Both of them joined the other students outside the front door, watching as Kurt and Kitty escort 2 teenagers carrying the third.

"Move aside everyone" Hank slid through the crowd with a medical bag in hand.

"This is Alexei and Sultana. Their friend they are carrying is named Mekare and she was shot in the chest. They said she was unconscious for an hour already" Kurt reported.

"Please you have to help her" Sultana helped Alexei lay the unconscious girl on the ground. They backed away as Hank started his examination.

"What happen?" Jean walked over to Sultana, a concerned look on her face.

"She was attacked by a group of soldiers in Romania. We found her bleeding badly after she called us"

"How long has she been bleeding?" Hank asked.

"She was shot 2 days ago" Alexei replied. Everyone looked at them in shock. Hank stopped working and frowned at them.

"If she was shot 2 days ago she would be dead by now"

"Not Mekare" Sultana replied. "Mekare can't die easily"

"Hank, take her to the med bay immediately. Help her as much as you can" Xavier instructed.

Hank picked the girl up and carried her into the mansion. All of the students stayed outside, staring at the 2 mutants.

"What can you tell me about your friend" Xavier asked.

"Her name is Mekare Amaret and she is 18 years old. She was born in Egypt but lived in Death Valley for most of her life. She said she like the desert environment in Death valley better than Egypt" Sultana answered.

"She is not allergic to anything and is a fast healer" Alexei added. He took Sultana's hand and pulled her behind him. Sultana immediately went on alert. She could sense someone was watching them from far away, as well as Alexei's uneasy feeling. "Can we go with Mekare now?"

"Jean, escort Alexei and Sultana to the med bay" Xavier went back into the mansion and to his office. Storm motioned for the students to move aside as Jean escorted the teenagers inside.

"Wow. That was like, totally unexpected" Kitty said, breaking the silence.

"Is she going to die?" Amara asked.

"She should be dead by now, Amara" Bobby replied. Kitty reached over and smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Did she look dead to you Bobby?" Kitty asked. He rubbed his head and stayed silent.

"Please stay clear of the med bay for now everyone" Storm instructed.

"Jean is it?" Sultana walked behind Alexei, still cautious. "Can you help Mekare?"

"Hank is the best doctor we have. I'm sure he can help your friend" Jena opened the door to the med bay and led them to small area with a couple of chairs. "Would you like me to stay with you?"

"No thank you" Alexei motioned for Sultana to sit down as he stood next to her chair.

"Hank will report his status when he is done helping your friend" Jean nodded her head once and left the room.

"Alexei? Did you sense anyone outside?"

"I did. They were in the trees just across the yard" Alexei kept his eyes on the door to the hallway. Sultana fixed her gaze on the med bay doors, both wary.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your friend is doing fine. She needs blood so I sent a request for the hospital to send some over. They said it would take an hour to get it here" Hank cleared his throat and continued. "I hooked her up to a couple IV's for now to stabilize her body"

"What else is wrong?" Alexei placed a hand on Sultana's shoulder. "Will there be any complications from her injury?"

"Due to her fast healing abilities, I don't think any complications will arise"

"Is that all?"

"That is all for the moment" Hank left to brief Xavier.

"Sultana, come with me" Alexei went into the med bay and looked for Mekare.

"What are we doing?" Sultana followed him, curious of his sudden change of mood.

"I have a question about your powers" He found Mekare and looked at the IV's in her left arm. "If you touch blood will your blood change to that type?"

"I think so. I never tried it before but I do know that if I touch someone's skin I could change my appearance to theirs"

"Let's try changing your blood type to Mekare's" Alexei took a scalpel and made a small cut on her arm. Sultana touched the blood coming out of the cut and closed her eyes. Her body registered the new DNA and started mutating her own DNA. Alexei watched as Sultana's eyes and hair color changed to Mekare's. He pressed a piece of gauze to the cut and put tape over it to hold it in place.

"Go get one of those empty IV bags. Place a needle into your arm to start filing the bag with your blood" Sultana followed Alexei's instructions and started the process.

Once the bag was filled Alexei took an IV out and replaced it with the blood bag. He watched as some color started returning to Mekare's cheeks. He turned to Sultana and sat her down in the chair at the bottom of the bed.

"I'm going to go find the kitchen and get you something to eat. I want you to stay and protect Mekare and yourself. Just don't over exert yourself"

"I will do my best"

Alexei left the med bay and went to the elevator. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his hearing. His ears picked up the smallest sound immediately. He could hear voices in the east area and the north area. He changed his sense to smell and found the smell of pizza. He followed that smell after arriving on the 1st floor. He quietly crept through the mansion and founded the pizza smell in the kitchen. He started rummaging through the cabinets and the fridge. A couple seconds later he found a small bottle of orange juice and cookies. He gathered the food and took off to the elevator.

"Storm! I smell blood!" Alexei swore under his breath and hit the button for the basement. The elevator closed just as a student ran by. Once the elevator doors opened he took off running to the med bay.

"Alexei, what's going on?" Sultana stood up slowly, her eyes immediately going on alert.

"One of the kids smelled the blood" He handed her the orange juice and the pack of cookies. "We should get ready just in case the blue one wants to attack"

Sultana opened the juice and gulped it down. She tore the package of cookies open and ate a couple. She felt her strength returning and closed her eyes. She summoned the power of telekinesis and got ready to put up a force field.

"Alexei" Mekare whispered. "Sultana"

"We're both right here Mekare" Alexei reassured her.

"My head hurts" She took a deep breath before sighing.

"She's asleep" Sultana said. She turned back to the doors just as Storm, Hank, Jean and Scott came rushing in.

"What's going on!?" Hank asked. He walked quickly over to Mekare's bed, but ran into a force field.

"Jean?" Scott turned to the redhead as she shook her head.

"It's not me Scott"

"It's her" Xavier wheeled into the med bay, followed by Kitty, Kurt and Emma.

"She's a telekinetic" Emma asked. She turned her attention to Sultana and tried using telepathy. Sultana's eyes widen and she quickly changed to telepathy. She easily blocked Emma's attempt to infiltrate her mind. "She's also a telepath"

"We want to help your friend. One of my students smelled blood" Xavier explained. "Hank wants to see if your friend is bleeding"

"She's ok" Alexei made his claws grow, turning on his healing. "It's just Sultana's blood"

"What happen to her?" Jean asked.

"She gave Mekare some blood"

"That is dangerous" Hank informed. "Her body will reject it and shut down"

"No it won't" Sultana retorted. "I'm the same type as her"

"Her body needs a better match than just the same type" Hank walked forward, finding the force field down. Alexei stepped forward to prevent him from moving any closer.

"Please, let us help her" Kitty pleaded.

"She doesn't need help. All we needed was someone to stop the bleeding and to stabilize her body" Alexei said. "After the blood transfer is done we will leave"

"If you leave without me observing to see if her body took the blood or not, she could die" Hank stared back at Alexei.

"Her body won't reject it!" Sultana changed back to telekinesis. She placed the force field between Alexei and Hank, pushing it out to push Hank back. She felt Emma trying to get inside her mind. She summoned the telepathy back and used it to block her mind. She felt her energy weaken as she used the 2 powers at the same time. "My blood is the same as hers!"

"How's that possible?" Jean asked.

"No one has the same blood. It's genetically impossible"

"So was the mutant gene, but yet that happened" Sultana retorted. She focused her gaze on Xavier and took a deep breath. Alexei sensed her body weakening. He retracted his claws and moved to her side. "My blood is the exact same as hers now. My body can mutate to be the exact same as someone else's"

"That's your mutation" Xavier summarized. "Have you used your mutation before?"

"Yes. I used it several times over the past year" Sultana strengthened the telepathic block and made one over Alexei's mind. He turned to her and shook his head slightly. She narrowed his eyes and made a stronger block on his mind. He wrapped his right arm around her to support her.

"Cerebro hasn't detected you before" Xavier frowned and started thinking.

"Hank, back up for a second. Emma, stop using your telepathy" Storm walked forward and held her hands out in a surrender form. "We won't do anything to provoke you. You have explained your actions and your reasons. So no further harm comes to you, I ask you to remove the force field and the telepathic blocks"

"Do it, Sultana" Alexei formed his claws on his left hand. _If they make a wrong move, I'll protect us._

Sultana nodded her head and removed the blocks and the force field. She stepped behind Mekare's bed and took her hand. "We just want to leave as soon as we can"

"Why do you want to leave? We have enough room for all 3 of you" Storm said. "You are all more than welcome to stay"

"We can't. We have to leave as soon as possible before…" Sultana stopped talking, looking at Alexei.

He sighed and continued her sentence. "Before they find us"


	4. Chapter 4

"Who is looking for you?" Jean asked.

"A military group. They want to use us for selfish reasons" Alexei replied. Sultana removed his arm from her waist, giving him a reassuring smile. "That's how Mekare got these wounds. She fought back when they tried taking her"

"Like I said before, we found her like this after she called" Sultana added. "She was trying to heal when they tracked her down again. She called us and was on the run already. Her healing was interrupted, so that was why she almost bled out"

"We can provide protection for you. We just need to know what military is looking for you" Xavier explained.

"That'll be hard to do" Alexei said warily.

"What country is after you?" Storm asked.

"Last time we checked it was China, Russia, Japan, most of the Middle East and Mexico" Sultana answered. "I think France dropped out because of the competition"

"All of those countries are after?" Jean asked in disbelief. She turned to Xavier. "How are we going to keep them safe with all of those countries after them?"

"Yeah. It's not like you can ask the US government to grant them immunity" Logan added.

"I can ask them" Emma volunteered. "I have a couple of friends with ties to the government"

"I don't think they want you to threaten the government, Emma" Jean replied.

Emma turned to Jean and crossed her arms. "I wasn't going to threaten them. Because, unlike you, I actually have class"

"I have class, you gold digging…" Kitty covered Jean's mouth before she could finish her sentence. Scott helped Kitty drag Jean out of the med bay. Emma smirked and turned back around, facing Xavier.

"Do you want me to call my friends?"

"If they are willing to help" Emma nodded her head and left the med bay, closely followed by Hank.

"You guys are willing to help us? Even if it means putting everyone in danger?" Alexei asked.

"This is by far the safest place you could stay at" Storm said. "We have state of the art security systems in place and several escape routes if we need them"

"Mekare, did you hear that? They are offering us a safe place to stay" Sultana took Mekare's hand and squeezed it. Mekare's eyes opened slowly. She smiled weakly and squeezed Sultana's hand in return.

"What can we do to repay you?" Alexei asked.

"You don't have to repay us. We offer a safe place to anyone that needs it" Storm said. "We do have a couple of conditions"

"What are they?" Mekare asked. Sultana helped her sit up and got her a glass of water.

"You have to go to school here in Bayville unless you have already graduated. Those 18 and younger have a curfew"

"When's the curfew?" Sultana asked.

"It is at 8:30 pm. You have to be inside of the mansion before then. If you are going to be out past the curfew, like for a game or a dance, then you will need a chaperone to pick you up"

"Those older than 18 do not have a curfew but have to check in if they are going to be out all night" Xavier added. "How old are all of you?"

"I'm 17. Sultana's 9 and Mekare's 18"

"Then you all are required to follow the first curfew" Storm explained. "The second condition is that you are not to use your powers outside of the mansion unless we are on a mission"

"What if we get attacked?" Mekare asked.

"Then you will have to use your powers to get away. Do not engage in battle unless we are there with you" Xavier replied. "We will discuss this over dinner. Why don't you follow Ororo and Logan to your rooms? I'll have one of the other students get you bed sheets and blankets"

"_Rogue and Piotr, will you find some bed sheets and blankets for the 3 new students. Logan and Ororo will direct you to their rooms"_

"_Ok Professor"_

"What missions do you guys do?" Sultana asked. "Are they like spy missions or something else?"

"They are usually for recruiting mutants" Ororo explained.

"How do you find the mutants?" Mekare asked. She was sitting in a wheelchair, still exhausted and finding her strength. Alexei was pushing the wheelchair while Sultana stood between Logan and Ororo.

"Xavier has a machine called Cerebro that finds mutants when they use their powers" Ororo pushed the elevator button and motioned for them to go in.

"Are you guys our guardians?" Sultana moved aside to let Mekare and Alexei in.

"We are not your guardians until your parents sign papers that say we are"

"What is we don't have parents?" Alexei asked.

"Where are your parents?" Logan asked.

"Mine are dead" Mekare said.

"I have no idea where mine are" Alexei replied.

"What about you Sultana?" Ororo asked.

"As far as I know, Mekare and Alexei are my parents"

"Aren't you guys only 8 years apart?" Logan pointed at Alexei and Sultana.

"Yeah, but he took me in when I was 3 and he was 11. Mekare came into the picture when I was 6"

"Wait" Ororo turned to all 3 of them. "Did you have your powers at that time?"

"I got my powers when I was 2" Mekare said. "Alexei go this when he was 5. Sultana was a baby when she got hers"

"Interesting" Ororo turned back around and waited for the elevator to open. "Logan, will you please show the girls to their rooms? I have to talk to the Charles"

"Fine" The elevator doors opened on the second floor. Logan got out and led the 3 down to the girls' wing. Ororo went back down to the basement to look for Charles.

"This is the girls' part of the house. No boy is allowed in this part of the house after 9:00 pm" He opened a door and gestured to the beds. "One of you will be sharing a room with Amara. The other will share a room with Emma down at the other end of the hall"

"I have to be in a separate room?" Sultana's eyes widened. "I thought we were going to share a room"

"It's going to be ok Sultana. I'll just be down the hallway. If it makes you feel better, I'll visit you before bed" Mekare patted her hand reassuringly.

"You'll be fine Sultana" Alexei said.

"Ok then" She went into the room, looking around. Logan led Mekare down to her room, Alexei pushing the wheelchair this time.

"This is Emma's room. I'll inform her that you will be sharing with her" Mekare got up slowly and walked around. Alexei followed her, waiting to catch her if necessary.

"I'm fine Alex" She smiled and turned around. "What do we do about clothes?"

"You don't have any?" Logan asked. He left the room without another word.

"Maybe we can borrow some until we find jobs" Alexei replied. Sultana came running into the room.

"You guys! They said we have 10 minutes before supper is ready"

"Who said that?" Mekare sat down on her bed.

"Um… I think her name was Rogue"

"I should go find my room" Alexei left the 2 girls and went to the other side of the house.

"I'm going to hop into the shower quick" Mekare got up quickly but started swaying. Sultana ran over to her and wrapped her arms around Mekare's waist.

"Be careful Mekare! You are still weak" Sultana sat her down again and looked at her closely. "You are really pale. I should go get Alexei"

"No! Let him find his room" Mekare took a deep breath and got up more slowly. "I just needed to rest for a bit"

"I'll go with you then" Sultana walked beside Mekare, her hands out to catch her. They walked down the hall and found a bathroom. Sultana opened the door and made Mekare sit down on the edge of the bath tub. She turned and closed the door then locked it. "I'll run some water for a bath"

"I can shower, Sultana" Mekare argued.

"You are still weak" Sultana turned the water on and tested it. Once she got the temperature right she plugged the tub. "I'll go ask someone if they have clothes you can borrow. I'll be back in minute"

Mekare nodded her head and turned the water off. She slid out of her clothes and into the tub. She pulled the shower curtain around the tub and leaned back, letting herself relax.

"Mekare?" Sultana phased through the door, holding onto Kitty's hand. "Kitty said Jean will let you borrow her clothes"

"Tell her I said thanks" Mekare started scrubbing the dried blood and dirt off.

"Sultana, you can like, borrow my clothes for now" Kitty phased through the door, leaving Sultana with Mekare.

"I got a new power today, 'Kare" Sultana smiled big. "Apparently Kitty can go intangible"

"You shouldn't use people for their powers Sultana"

"I didn't use her. She grabbed my hand before I could pull away"

"Well then wear gloves" Mekare held her hand out. "Can you pass me a towel?"

"Here you go" Sultana stood by the door, guarding it while Mekare changed into Jean's clothes. The clothes hung loose around Mekare's body.

"I lost a lot of weight"

"Yep" Sultana drained the water out of the tub and ran some new water.

"Sultana? I have your clothes" Kitty phased through the door, holding out her clothes.

"Thank you Kitty" Mekare took the clothes and held onto them.

Sultana jumped into the tub and washed quickly. Mekare gave her a new towel and waited for her to dry off. Sultana slipped into Kitty's clothes, laughing as they were a little loose on her.

"I think I lost weight too"

"Let's go find Alexei and go eat" Mekare took their dirty clothes and dropped them off in her room. They headed down the stairs, looking for Alexei.

"Maybe he's in the kitchen" Sultana looked around before heading in a direction.

"Are you looking for the dining room?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah" Sultana turned around and looked at the goth. "Can you show us?"

"It's this way" Rogue led them in the opposite direction. "Your friend is waiting for you in the dining" She went through the kitchen and led them into the dining room.

"Thank you Rogue" Mekare said gratefully. They walked over to the empty seats by Alexei, Sultana sitting on his right and Mekare on his left.

"How are you? Are you dizzy or lightheaded?" Alexei asked Mekare.

"I'm fine now" She smiled reassuringly. "You don't have to worry about me Alexei"

"I just want to make sure you are fully healed" He turned to Sultana. "Are you ok?"

"I'm good" She smiled and looked around. "What's for dinner?"

"I don't know" Alexei looked around at the many students running into the dining room. Most of the students looked at the new mutants with surprise or curiosity. Mekare shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with the attention.

"Why are they staring?" She whispered to Alexei.

"I'm not sure" He shrugged and leaned back in his seat, staring right back at the students. Mekare smiled and did the same. Sultana stopped smiling and followed their examples. All of the students stopped looking at them, embarrassed and a little afraid.

"Everyone please sit down" Xavier said. "I would like to introduce 3 new students to all of you. Mekare, Sultana and Alexei are going to be staying with us from now on"


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I decided to cut my break in half and update my stories.

"Mekare and Alexei will be attending Bayville High with most of you so I would like you to show them around. Sultana will attend Bayville Middle School" Xavier explained.

"How come I can't attend Bayville High?" Sultana asked.

"You are only 9 years old. You would be in 3rd grade unless you test out" Storm replied.

"But I can test into 9th grade. I'm really smart" Sultana argued.

"It's true. She's really smart" Mekare said.

"We'd have to arrange a meeting with Principle Kelly for you to take the tests" Xavier said.

"Good luck with that" Bobby said bitterly. "He won't give mutants a chance to outsmart the non-mutants"

"I'm sure we can come up with an agreement" Xavier said. "What did your friends say about the current situation Emma?"

"They said it would be easy to give them immunity. All I have to do is give them a form of ID"

"Do you have a driver's license or birth certificates?" Xavier asked.

"No" Mekare said. "We don't stay long enough to get a driver's license"

"Our parent's didn't fill out birth certificates either" Alexei added.

"I'll have to make ID's for them then" Emma got up and picked up her plate. "Stop by my room before you go to be so I can take your pictures"

"Sure thing" Sultana said. She smiled and waved good bye. Emma smiled back before heading to the kitchen.

"After dinner, I would like all of you to head to the Danger Room. I want to see how your powers work" Xavier said.

"What's the Danger Room for?" Alexei asked.

"It is a room full of machines that help you train to control your powers. Logan runs the session's every weekday at 6:00 in the morning. On the weekends, they are at 6:30" Jean replied.

"I don't like the sound of that room" Alexei said. He placed a protective arm around Sultana. "It sounds a little dangerous for a 9 year old"

"I can handle it Alexei" Sultana argued.

"I don't know Sultana" Mekare chimed in. "Maybe we should have you sit it out until we see how hard it is"

"Fine" Sultana shrugged and went back to eating her salad.

"Can we watch the session?" Kitty asked.

"I don't see why not" Xavier said. "If you want to watch then you are welcome to come"

"What are your powers?" Scott asked.

"You'll find out when we head get to the Danger Room" Logan said. He got up and turned to the new students. "When you are done eating, Jean will show you girls to the girls' locker room. Scott will show you the boys' locker room" Xavier and Ororo followed him out of the dining room.

"OK" Alexei replied. Mekare nodded her head while Sultana poked at her spaghetti. She stuck her tongue out in disgust before pushing her plate away.

"Not hungry?" Piotr asked.

"I don't like this stuff" She pointed at the spaghetti. "I hate pastas and sweets"

"You sound like a health nut" Bobby said jokingly.

"What's a health nut?" She looked at him confused. "I am not a nut"

Bobby started laughing like crazy. Rogue rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Why do you like picking on the new students?"

"She is too funny!" Bobby held his stomach as he laughed harder.

"What is a health nut?" Sultana asked Piotr.

"It is used to describe a person who likes healthy food"

"Oh" She poked at her food again and got up. "I'm done. I will head down to the Danger Room"

"Wait up S" Mekare pushed her plate away and slid out of the chair. "Are you done Alexei?"

"Yeah" He pushed his plate away and got up.

"I'll show you guys down. Jean and Scott, you can finish eating" Kitty ran over to Sultana and took her hand. Rogue got up and followed quietly.

"You guys can change into any suit that fits you" Kitty led them to the locker rooms. "The boy's locker room is just the next door down. The girl's is right here"

"I'll see you in the Danger Room" Alexei waved before going into the boy's locker room.

"He's cute" Kitty said. She looked at Mekare with a mischievous smile. "Are you two going out?"

"No. He's like a brother" Mekare looked at the suits with a frown. "Do we have to wear these?"

"You will get customized ones once we get your measurements" Rogue explained.

"Can we wear our normal clothes?" Sultana picked at one of the suits, a frown on her face. "I don't like this material"

"I'll go ask Professor Xavier" Rogue left the locker room.

"So he is like, single right?" Kitty asked.

Mekare held up a suit and nodded her head. "He isn't seeing anyone right now"

"He never got the chance to meet anyone" Sultana sat down on a bench and sighed. "Mekare doesn't even have a boyfriend"

"You guys never dated before?" Kitty's eyes widened. "That is like, totally unheard of"

"We never got the chance to meet anyone. We were always on the run" Mekare sat down beside Sultana.

"I can, like, give you advice if you want" Kitty offered. "There are not many guys around here. The Professor allows us to try dating websites as long as we clear it with him before we meet the person"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sultana asked.

"That's why we have to clear it first with the Professor. If he gives us the ok then we have to take a friend to the meeting" Kitty explained. "Amara met this one guy online last year and they dated for a couple months until she broke it off"

"Why did they break up?" Mekare asked. She pulled her long hair over her shoulder and started running her fingers through it.

"She said they lost the feelings they had for each other" Kitty shrugged. "Tabitha is also dating someone she met online"

"What if we don't want to use online dating?" Mekare braided small strands of hair together.

"Then you can choose from the guys here"

"Hey" Rogue came back in. "The Professor said you don't have to wear the suits. Your clothes are just fine"

"Thanks" Mekare got up and held her hand out to Sultana. "You can come in with me and Alexei. If things get too hard, I will get you out of there"

"Ok" Sultana took her hand and the both of them followed Rogue into the Danger Room.

"This is the Danger Room" Rogue gestured to the big room. "I will be over there watching from the waiting room"

Alexei came out of the boy's locker room, still wearing his normal clothes. Sultana ran over to him and started explaining to him the deal Mekare gave her. He nodded his head and walked over to Mekare. "Make sure you send her outside of the room and not to France"

"I will send her to the locker room" Mekare turned to face the small window Xavier was sitting in.

"This is the Danger Room. I will set the level at 3 and see how it goes. I will raise the level if you beat the previous one" He explained.

"Fine by me" Mekare walked to stand on the right side of Sultana. Alexei stood on Sultana's left side. He made his hands into claws and heightened his sense. Sultana heightened her own senses, keeping herself from using too much energy.

"Careful S" Alexei warned. "We wouldn't want you to pass out again"

"I'm fine"

"I will begin the course now" Xavier announced.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone watched as the 3 mutants tore through level after level, showing no sign of exhaustion. Xavier could see that Mekare and Alexei kept Sultana from doing too much. He also noticed that Sultana was fine with being pushed back from the fight.

"Look at them!" Kitty exclaimed. "They're on level 30 and have not slowed down at bit!"

"Makes the New Recruits look like babies" Rogue added.

"Hey!" All of the New Recruits yelled.

"What? It's true" Rogue said.

"Mekare seems to be weakening a little now" Ororo pointed out. Everyone looked at the red haired girl and noticed that she was slowing down. She looked a little pale and seemed to be breathing heavily. Sultana noticed this and turned to Mekare, changing into a black form before surrounding Mekare.

"What are they doing?" Hank asked.

"I'm not sure" Xavier watched in interest as Mekare's eyes turned black. The machines going after the 2 girls exploded as the laser being shot at them went right through them. The level was completed within seconds.

"I think they should take a break" Ororo suggested.

"Mekare, Alexei and Sultana, you may go to the locker rooms. We are done for tonight" Xavier said. Alexei saluted him playfully before turning to check on Mekare and Sultana.

"You ok?" Sultana asked. She turned back into her normal form and helped steady Mekare.

"I'm fine" Mekare placed on hand on her head. "I'm just a little dizzy"

"You should rest then" Alexei said. "Would you like me help to your room?"

"I can take her" Sultana said. She changed into her small wolf form.

"I think you're supposed to get on her back" Alexei said. Mekare nodded her head and climbed gingerly onto Sultana's back. Sultana gave a little bark and started walking towards the girl's locker room. Alexei ran into the boys' and out into the hallway. He followed Sultana closely, making sure Mekare didn't fall off. Many of the students backed away as Sultana walked through the halls. On all fours she stood at 4 ½ feet, a couple inches shorter than her human form. Her eyes had changed from black to a bright amber.

All of the teachers watched as the wolf stopped outside of Mekare and Emma's room. Alexei helped Mekare off of Sultana and into her room. Sultana changed back into her human form and followed them in.

"From what I saw in the Danger Room, Sultana's power is like Rogue's but without the side effects" Xavier explained. They were heading to Xavier's office to talk about the new mutants. "Mekare's power was a little confusing at first but I found it to be more along the lines energy manipulation"

"Why did she grow weak then?" Hank asked.

"She used all of her energy to protect Sultana. I assume that her body can hold so much energy before it slowly runs out" Xavier stated. "Alexei's power is to become a wolf"

"I don't mean to sound harsh or mean, but why would the governments be after him?" Ororo asked. "His power is limited"

"They must want him for his genes" Hank replied. "He seemed to have the ability to heightened his senses"

"That is true. He seemed to be able to predict where the next attack would be before it happened" Xavier frowned and folded his hands on top of his desk. "Maybe they are after his genetic structure. Mekare's ability to manipulate energy combined with Sultana's power to control any power is scary enough. Adding Alexei's power of heightened senses to those 2 will create a super mutant, capable of anything"

"I thought Wanda Maximoff was already like that?" Ororo said.

"She is quiet powerful but her power is linked to her emotions. The 3 students have control over their power without it being affected by their emotions" Xavier pulled up profiles he compiled of the 3. "If a government had the equipment to combine the genes, they would be able to control the world"

"What do we do if one of the military groups comes after them?" Logan asked. "We don't exactly have the weapons to beat them"

"We won't need weapons. Once Emma gets the immunity, they will be untouchable by any foreign government" Hank replied.

"While we wait for that, I want all of the students to be quiet about them. No one is to mention the 3 new mutants outside of this mansion" Xavier instructed. He turned around and looked out his window at the sunset. "They are vulnerable until the immunity is in place"


	7. Chapter 7

Alexei was glad to be able to sleep in a bed. He had grown accustomed to sleeping on the grass or in a tree but never forgot the comfortable bed he had used when he was younger. He hoped Sultana was ok with the sleeping arrangements. He and Mekare were always by her side to keep her safe when they were on the run. He was currently on the other side of the house sharing a room with Scott Summers. Although Summers was friendly and let him borrow some clothes, Alexei stayed wary of him and everyone else. After tossing and turning for an hour he decided to head to the kitchen to eat something. He looked in the cabinets and decided to have some graham crackers.

"What are you doing awake at this hour?"

Alexei turned to see Ororo standing in the doorway. "I was just hungry" He put the crackers away and bowed apologetically.

"It's ok Alexei. You can have anything to eat" She opened the fridge and pulled out some milk.

"I'm sorry if I woke you" Alexei said.

"You didn't wake me" Ororo replied. "I usually get up at this hour to do patrol"

"Patrol for what?" He grabbed the graham crackers and sat down at the bar.

"All of the adults here do hourly patrols. It helps make sure our students are safe" She handed him a glass of milk and sat across from him.

"Oh" He drank a little of his milk and looked around.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions regarding your past?" Ororo asked.

"You can ask" Alexei said.

"How old were you when your parents abandoned you?"

"I was 5"

"I'm so sorry" Ororo apologized.

"Don't be. I'm kind of glad they left me. At least I know they are safe from harm" Alexei shrugged and bit into a cracker.

"When did you meet Sultana and Mekare?"

"I was 11 when I found Sultana in Romania. I was traveling around the world at the time looking for places to stay when I found her in a small shack. The locals told me that she was a freak and was very dangerous. I went to see her and accidently touched her skin. Immediately she turned into a smaller version of my wolf. I knew then and there that I wanted her to live with me. We stayed in Romania for 2½ years before we left to go to the US. We traveled across the states and stayed in Los Angeles. We both heard rumors of a girl with freaky powers. One day when Sultana was outside playing, she noticed a bunch of kids gathered around something. Being only 6 at the time she decided to find me before she went to see what they had gathered around. I pushed my way into the front and saw that they were throwing rocks at red haired girl, calling her a freak and saying she should die. I placed myself in between them and the girl and told them to get lost. They tried to get me to turn on her. I made my eyes turn black and my hands turn into claws. They all took off running. Sultana ran into the apartment and brought out a first aid kit. I help clean the wounds and place bandages on them. She introduced herself as Mekare and told me that I shouldn't be seen with her. I shook my head and said that I was the same as her. I showed her my claws. Sultana changed into a small wolf. After that we all just stuck together"

"When did the military start going after you?"

"2 years ago. We were celebrating Sultana's 7th birthday in Paris when these military group came toward us. Sultana sensed the danger and told us to run. We caught a flight to Russia and stayed in my hometown. Pretty soon, all of those governments that are currently after us heard about our power. We were hunted down relentlessly until we reached Romania. The Romanian government agreed to keep us safe. They couldn't stop the military troops from gaining access to the forest. Instead they warned us about them. Mekare was almost caught but escaped. In the process of escaping she got shot. That's when we decided to come here to the Institute. I had heard from a close friend that it was a home for mutants and suggested that I go there"

"Cerebro sensed a mutant in Romania. Would that be your friend Mekare?" Ororo asked.

"She was using her powers at the time so it probably was her" Alexei replied. "I never heard of another mutant in the area"

"We were on our way to recruit you that day" Ororo explained.

"We saved you a trip then" He finished his milk and slid the crackers back into the box. "Would it be ok if I checked on Sultana and Mekare?"

"I'll supervise you" Ororo took the glasses and placed them into the sink. Alexei put the crackers away and followed Ororo to the girl's wing. He poked his head into Sultana's room and saw that her bed was empty. He then walked over to Mekare's room and found Sultana curled up next to Mekare. They both were sleeping peacefully. He smiled slightly before closing the door quietly.

"Are you heading to bed now?" Ororo asked.

"Yeah" He walked to his room and waved at Ororo. She waved back and went to her own room.

Mekare woke up the next morning to the sound of students walking around. She slowly got up, trying not to wake Sultana. Emma was already up and gone. Mekare looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:55 am. She recalled Jean's comment about Danger Room sessions being early in the morning.

_I should go watch so I can get a feel on how they train._

She got up and slid into the same clothes Jean had lent her yesterday. She was about to leave the room when she remembered that Sultana hated being left alone. She debated on whether or not she wanted to wake the young girl and let her sleep longer. She decided to wake her and have her attend the sessions too.

"S' get up. I want to go watch the Danger Room sessions" Mekare shook her gently. Sultana rolled over and looked at Mekare sleepily.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"Its 5 minutes to 6:00" Mekare replied. "I wanted to go watch one of the sessions"

"Ok" Sultana got up and grabbed her borrowed clothes. She slid those one and followed Mekare sleepily. They followed a couple of students to the elevator and got in. Sultana leaned against Mekare, still trying to wake up. Mekare wrapped an arm around her and smiled. They moved aside to let the students out first so they could follow them to the Danger Room.

"Hey Mekare" Kitty said tiredly. "Why are you guys up?"

"I wanted to see how you guys trained" Mekare replied. Sultana was now fully awake and alert. Her eyes were wide as she took in her surroundings.

"The observing room is over there" Kitty pointed at a door and yawned.

"Thank you" Mekare took Sultana's hand and led them to the room. All of the adults except for Ororo were in the room.

"Hello Mekare, Sultana" Xavier greeted.

"Hello" Mekare said. She looked out the window to see many of the New Recruits entering the room. "Sultana and I wanted to watch some of the sessions so we know what we are up against"

"That is fine" Xavier replied. They all sat in silence as the students started training. Sultana watched in interest as each student displayed their powers. She already had most of their powers with the exception of Rogue. She was told to keep from touching Rogue due to Rogue's mutation.

"Mekare? Sultana?" Both girls turned to see Jean standing in the doorway. "Alexei's looking for you upstairs"

"Ok" Sultana ran out of the door while Mekare followed more slowly. They reached the 1st floor and looked around. Sultana heightened her sense and listened for Alexei's voice.

"He's outside in the garden" She told Mekare. Mekare followed the young girl to a small garden. There they found Alexei sitting on a bench holding a cup of coffee.

"What did you want?" Mekare asked.

"I just wanted to inform you that Emma got us immunity. She told me earlier this morning that her friends within the government got the immunity in place last night" He explained. He turned to them and smiled. "We don't have to run anymore"

"Yay!" Sultana jumped up and down in excitement. Mekare smiled at the younger girl's antics.

"The President of the United States signed off on the immunity and will inform the other governments via video call" He added.

"That's great" Mekare sighed in relief and clasped her hands in front of her. "When did you get up?"

"At 5:30. I went for a run around the property" He said. "By the way, Sultana, do you remember the creepy vibe of being watched when we first arrived?"

"Yeah" Sultana stopped jumping around and nodded her head.

"It was just one of the students in the woods" He explained. "Her name is X 23. She is very wary of new people"

"Is she the girl with claws that come out of her hand like Logan?" Sultana asked.

"That's her" Alexei replied.

"I met her last night on my way to bed. She just wanted to see who the new students were" Sultana looked at sky as it slowly lit up. "Can we go shopping for some clothes today?"

"We don't have money yet" Mekare reminded her.

"Oh yeah" She frowned. "Then can we go find jobs to get money?"

"We can do that" Alexei said. He got up and finished his cup of coffee.

"Can I have coffee?" Sultana asked.

"No. The last thing we need is a hyperactive 9 year old" Mekare said. Alexei laughed as Sultana pouted.

"Come on 'S" He slid his arm around the young girl. "Let's go eat then we can go look for jobs"

They all went back inside, felling safer than they have ever been in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can show you around town if you want" Rogue offered. She was sitting at the table with them and was drinking coffee.

"That would be great" Mekare said. She looked over at Sultana, who was poking at her eggs.

"Who made these?" Sultana asked. She poked at them again and stuck her tongue out.

"I think Jean did" Rogue replied.

"They taste gross" Sultana got up and took her plate to the kitchen. Alexei sighed and finished his eggs.

"They taste fine to me" He said.

"She is very picky with her food" Mekare replied. Rogue nodded her head and took another sip of her coffee.

"Does everyone eat early" Alexei asked. He gestured to the deserted dining room.

"They come down to eat after the Danger Room session" Rogue said. "Right now the X men are in the Danger Room"

"Aren't you supposed to be down there?" Mekare asked.

"I have a couple of days off from the sessions" Rogue shrugged and finished her coffee.

"Do you know any jobs we could get in town?" Alexei asked.

"There is one down at the mall. A sales person position is open in the clothing department" Rogue frowned. "I think there is an old lady that wants someone to help her out. She had an advertisement in the newspaper asking for help. It said she would pay $10 an hour"

"Why don't you take Sultana to that job?" Mekare said to Alexei. "I can take the job at the mall"

"There's an opening at a local bar for a bartending position" Rogue said.

"Do I have to be 18 to get the job?" Alexei said.

"No. They allow 17 year olds in only if they are good bartenders" Rogue replied. "I worked there for a couple weeks before Logan found out"

"He made you quit didn't he" Mekare said.

"It was quit or become grounded" Rogue shrugged and got up. "As far as I know they are still looking for a bartender. Just don't mentioned it Logan"

"I'll take the job there" Alexei said. He looked around and frowned. "Where's S?"

Mekare looked around before getting up. "She went to the kitchen"

"Let's go get her then. I can take you guys into town for your jobs" Rogue led the way to the kitchen, holding her empty coffee cup. They walked in to see Sultana standing on a chair by the stove, making an omelet. Bobby, Amara, Jubilee and Tabitha watching the young girl make the omelet.

"Hey S. Rogue has a job you can do" Mekare said.

"Really?" Sultana reached over and turned the stove off. She dumped her omelet onto a plate and jumped down from the chair. She grabbed her plate and sat down on the chair and started eating her breakfast. "What is it?"

"An old lady needs help with some things. She is willing to pay $10 an hour" Alexei replied. "You up for the task?"

"Yeah" Sultana finished her breakfast and slid off the chair. She carried her dirty dishes to the sink and tossed them in lightly. "Are we leaving now?"

"As soon as I get my car keys" Rogue said and left the kitchen. Sultana turned around and started cleaning up her mess. Mekare and Alexei waited for Sultana to finish before heading to the front door. Rogue met them at the bottom of the stairs and led them to her car.

"I'll first go to the bar to drop you off" She pointed at Alexei then turned to Sultana. "I'll drop you off at the house and then I'll drop Mekare off"

"What if I get done before Mekare or Alexei are done?" Sultana asked. She climbed into the back seat and buckled up. Mekare slid in beside her while Alexei sat in the passenger seat.

"Just use the lady's phone to call me" Rogue replied. "I'll leave my number at the house"

"Are you going to pick us up after work?" Mekare asked.

"I'll be picking you up. If I'm busy I'll have Tabitha pick you up" Rogue drove out of the mansion gates. She turned to Bayville and drove to the bar. "They should tell you what hours you have to work and how many days you are to work a week"

"Would it interfere with our school days?" Alexei asked.

"If you tell them that you go to school, they'll move the hours around to match you schedule" Rogue parked in front of the bar and turned to face Alexei "The hours here are long and will end late at night. Sometimes they extend to early morning"

"I'm ok with that" He got out and followed Rogue into the bar. He noticed it was very dark despite the morning being bright.

"Hello Rogue. What brings you back here?" A big middle aged man walked around the bar and held his hand out.

"Hey Richard. I have a friend that was looking for a job. I thought he might be able to work here" Rogue shook his hand and then gesture to Alexei.

"How old are you?" Richard asked.

"17" Alexei replied.

"Do you have permission by a parent or guardian to work here?" Richard asked,

"I don't have any parents or guardians at the moment" Alexei said.

Richard thought for couple of minutes before nodding his head. "The bartending position is still open. Can you bartend?"

"Yes I can"

"Your shift will be 4 pm to 11 pm and you will work Monday through Friday" Richard stated. "Do you have any problems with that?"

"No sir" Alexei said.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Richard shook Alexei's hand and nodded his head. Alexei smiled and followed Rogue back out to the car.

"What did he say?" Mekare asked.

"I work Monday through Friday from 4 to 11" Alexei said.

"Cool" Sultana said. "Let's go to my job now"

They drove to the lady's house and went to the door. The house was an old Victorian house painted ivory. It looked to be 2 stories high with a circular tower off to the side of the house. Rogue knocked on the door and took a small step back. A couple seconds later an old woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I was reading the newspaper when I noticed you had an ad out asking for help. My friend here wanted to know if you still wanted help" Rogue explained. The old woman opened the door wider and took a step back.

"Why don't you come in then" The old lady led them to the living room and gestured to the couch. "You may call me Mrs. Grady. I am having a little trouble getting around the house to clean. I just need someone to help me clean and do a little gardening to keep the house in order"

"The ad also said you would pay $10 dollars an hour" Rogue said. She sat down on one end of the couch, Mekare and Sultana sitting on the other side. Alexei stood next to the couch, his hands behind his back.

"That is correct. The house is very large and the garden in the back tends to be a little difficult to keep" Mrs. Grady sat down in a cushioned chair and smiled at them. "Which one of you will be taking the job?"

"I will" Sultana raised her hand and smiled. "I may seem small but I can clean anything and do gardening really good"

"How old are you?" Mrs. Grady asked.

"I am 9 years old" Sultana replied.

"You are quite young" Mrs. Grady said. She looked at Sultana before smiling. "You look capable of doing the job. If it doesn't ruin your plans, I would like to have you start today"

"That's fine" Sultana said. She turned to Mekare and Alexei. "Can I stay to help?"

"We'll come get you later" Mekare replied. Rogue and her stood up and walked over to the door.

"Mrs. Grady, I'll leave my phone number here so Sultana can call when she's done" Rogue said. She placed a piece of paper next to a vase of flowers.

"Remember your manners, S" Mekare said. She hugged the little girl and kissed her forehead. Alexei smiled and ruffled her hair before they all left.

"I remember Kitty saying that all the sales people in the clothing department have to be polite and happy" Rogue said while driving to the mall. Mekare nodded her head and looked out the window, making note of the big buildings surrounding the mall. "All the workers have to wear a uniform to look orderly"

"Okay" Mekare looked at the mall with unease. "This place is huge"

"It is 4 floors with a basement. The basement is for sports equipment and hardware. They also have auto parts and lumber in the basement. The first floor is a couple food courts with a daycare center. It also has a scrapbooking store and a bookstore. The 2nd floor is mostly jewelry, accessories and shoes" Rogue turned the car off and turned to face Mekare. "The 3rd floor is the clothing department. I don't know which store you will be working with but it is very easy. All you have to do is help the customer with anything they need. If they decide to make a purchase you then ring it up at the cash register"

"What's the 4th floor?" Alexei asked.

"That is furniture and home decorating" Rogue looked at the mall and sighed. "Kitty brought me here some many times that could remember where every little thing is"

"Let's go in then" Alexei said. They exited the car and went into the mall. Mekare and Alexei took in their surroundings with unease.

"Relax" Rogue said. "You guys look like you're going to rob the place"

"We never really liked being in public places" Alexei explained. "It always felt to open"

"I forgot you guys were in hiding for most of your lives" Rogue smacked her head lightly. She stopped and turned to Mekare. "We can go look at other places for a job"

"No. It's fine" Mekare looked around carefully before giving Rogue and small smile. "I know where several exits are"

"Where? I can never find the exits" Rogue looked around before shaking her head. "I give up"

"I can show you later" Mekare said. "Let's go to the clothing department"

"The elevators are over here. The stairs are over there" Rogue pointed them out before heading to the elevators. They all went to the 3rd floor and walked around until they found the manager.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you still need a sales person?" Rogue said.

"We do have the position open. Were you going to apply for it?" He looked at Rogue before looking down at his clipboard.

"I was going to apply" Mekare said.

"When can you start?" He asked.

"Anytime" Mekare replied.

"Your shift will be Monday through Saturday at 2 pm to 7 pm" He looked up at her. "Are you still in school?"

"I will be starting tomorrow" Mekare said.

"Then your shift will be from 3:45 pm to 8:00 pm. You will be closing the stores down with a couple other employees" He handed her a slip and gestured to the athletic apparel. "You can start here"

"Thank you" Mekare bowed her head and walked over to the store.

"How much do they usually pay at the bar?" Alexei asked Rogue. They stood outside of the store, waiting for Mekare. He leaned against the wall and slid his hands into his pockets.

"I was paid $7 an hour with some tips" Rogue replied. "If you're really good Richard will pay you more. Friday's are the best nights to work. You get a lot of customers and they give pretty good tips"

"Sounds good" They turned to see Mekare come out in a uniform. It consisted of a long sleeved white button down shirt with long black dress pants. A black vest was over the shirt and had a gold name tag on it.

"What do you think?" Mekare asked. She twirled around slowly and smiled. "I chose the pants instead of the skirt"

"Looks good" Rogue said.

"Isn't that what the male employees wear?" Alexei asked.

"The female uniform wasn't my style" Mekare shrugged and turned to the store. "I'm going to go change"

"Let's go to the food court and get a smoothie" Rogue suggested. "My treat"

"Ok" Mekare went back into the store to change. Alexei stood up straight and looked around slowly. Rogue immediately sensed his distress. She looked over the small wall and down to the ground floor. She motioned for Alexei to some over and pointed down at the ground floor.

"Do you know them?"

Alexei looked down and closed his eyes and made his hearing range bigger. He focused on the conversation between the people on the ground floor.

'They went somewhere in here'

'Are you sure?'

'They were with a goth girl. My information says she is one of the X men'

'Let's find them quickly'

"We have to get out of here" Alexei said. He took Rogue's arm and pulled her into the store. Mekare came out and smiled at them. Her smile faded when she saw Alexei looking around alertly.

"They found us" She walked over to the wall and looked down.

"We have to get out of here and get Sultana" Alexei said. "Where are the exits?"

"There is one over here" Mekare took his hand and led him to the end of the walkway.

"I'll call the Professor" Rogue closed her eyes and contacted him telepathically. _"Professor, some suspicious people are looking for Mekare and Alexei at the mall"_

"_Get out of there and come home now. We'll deal with them if they follow you"_

"_Sultana is at Mrs. Grady's house" She showed him a mental picture of the house._

"_I'll have Logan go get her. Just get out of the mall before they decide to cause a scene"_

"Let's go" Mekare grabbed Rogue's hand and pulled them down a back staircase. She led them through a series of hallways before emerging into the parking lot.

"Logan's going to pick up Sultana" Rogue said. They took off running to the busy streets and blended into the crowd. Alexei took his sweater off and gave it to Mekare. She pulled it on and slid the hood up to cover her hair.

"Let's hurry back then" Alexei took off in a run, dodging the people around him. Mekare followed closely while Rogue lagged behind.

"_Rogue where are you?" Emma asked telepathically._

"_Near downtown Bayville. What do you want?"_

"_I was nearby when the Professor told me about your predicament"_

"_Where are you?" Rogue asked._

"_On top of a building" Emma replied. "I'm telling Alexei and Mekare to head to the park"_

"_Ok. I'm trying to see if the people are following me still or if they spotted Alexei and Mekare"_

"_Bye then"_

Rogue cut the telepathic link and looked around. Sure enough, the same people in the mall were following her. She ducked her head down and walked away from the park. Her phone rang as she walked into an alley.

"Hello"

'Rogue, the Professor said to head to the park' Kitty said.

"The suspicious people are following me. They think I am still with Mekare and Alexei" Rogue ducked back into the crowd and look back. The people were still following her.

'Where are Mekare and Alexei?'

"They are at the park. Emma told them to go there" Rogue looked up to see Logan drive towards her on his motorcycle. She walked quickly to him and jumped on the back of the motorcycle. He handed her a helmet and got ready to take off.

"I couldn't find the kid. The old lady said she left shortly before some agents came looking for her" Logan explained.

'She's gone!?' Kitty yelled through the phone. Rogue held the phone away from her ear.

"Kitty, I have to go" Rogue closed her phone and slid the helmet on.

"We'll head to the mansion and wait for Summers and Red to come back with the 2" he took off towards the mansion. Rogue hung onto his waist and looked back. The people were now heading back to the mall. She shook her head and sighed. _Where did Sultana go?_


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

I won't be updating for a week or two due to personal issues. I'm sorry for the delay in updating my stories.


End file.
